Bonteri
by thewookieesroar
Summary: Lux Bonteri is strictly against the Empire, yet still manages to fall in love with a Pro-Imperial Senator. He is caught between his new found love, and his past love interests. On top of this, the Partisans led by Saw Gerrera have increased their attacks and are aided by a mysterious Jedi. Lux must now juggle three battlefields, Onderon, the Senate, and his own head.


**Star Wars**

 **Bonteri**

 **Chapter 1**

The memories of the Clone Wars were gradually fading when compared to the new endeavor that had fallen upon the people of Onderon. Just as they had secured their freedom from the Separatists, the Empire had emerged. The people's questions were answered. Both the Republic and the Separatists were corrupt and meant to fall. The extermination of the Jedi was confusing, and justified in many people's eyes but if you were as immersed in politics as Lux Bonteri was, you could easily deduce the Emperor didn't want them around. It was a staged rebellion, and a well thought out alibi by the Emperor.

Lux Bonteri had returned to Coruscant after staying on Onderon for a week to speak with the aging King Dendup. They had spoken of Saw Gerrera and the repercussions of his actions for Onderon. The King had sent their own forces against the partisans but they were given false trails to follow so they didn't have to kill them.

Lux had returned to Coruscant to continue his duties in the Senate however pointless they were. His main role was keeping informed on Imperial politics so that he could keep the king informed on what was happening. He had found friends in Senator Organa, Senator Mothma, and Senator Chuchi but he wasn't as close to them as they were with each other.

He was currently sitting at his desk reading through the latest briefings he was given by his assistants. Mostly stuff all Imperial Senators got like how the Empire was helping planets recover from the Clone Wars, which was of course bullshit, and other useless propaganda. Hidden under those piles was the juicy stuff gathered by his Chief of Staff. Most of this information was about alien rights abuses, slavery, and minor uprisings across the galaxy.

As if on cue, his Chief of Staff, Lance Hyler walked in. His brown hair looked similar to Lux's yet he was over a decade older. As he was member of an Onderonian noble family, he wore the traditional noble garbs consisting of a grey robe and brown boots. His little known skill was slicing, something he kept secret and only known to Lux and the king. His slicing abilities helped him acquire information meant to be withheld from the Imperial Senate.

"Lance, what's the update on the uprising on Wayland?" Lux asked, not taking his eyes off of the report he was currently reading about Wookie enslavement. Slavery was one of Lux's obsessions these days. It seemed many new species were being enslaved every other month. The species that got it the worst were the Wookie's. They were sent to the spice mines of Kessel and were a continual source of labor. Onderon, through third party checking accounts, got the Wookie insurgency funding.

"The uprising was brutally crushed by the Stormtroopers and the local government sent in their own forces to help exterminate the dissidents," answered Lance, folding his arms and not moving from the desk.

"I see," sighed Lux as he continued reading the report from Kashyyyk. He noticed Lance was still standing there and put the paper down to look up at him. "Is there something else you wish to inform me of?"

"The Emperor has invited all Senators to a ball at the Imperial Palace in celebration of the two year anniversary of the founding of the glorious Empire. Senator Bonteri is invited and allowed up to one guest," Lance stated in a deep, emotionless voice, mocking the Palace spokesman that delivered these sorts of messages to Lance.

"I'm going to assume the guest is supposed to be a date," Lux said, "I don't exactly have a date."

"People will go alone and be there to mingle. Maybe you'll find a date there," suggested Lance as organized the papers on the table across from Lux's desk out of instinct. Lance despite being messy in his living space and office, found great joy in organizing Lux's stuff. It almost aggravated him because Lux hated walking into Lance's office.

"Well I suppose if I don't go the Emperor will have my head on display in front of the entire Senate," chuckled Lux as he got out of his chair and made his way to where Lance was standing.

"I brought you the necessary attire for the ball, figured we'd save you some time," Lance said as he motioned towards the door revealing another staff member who gave him a suit and shoes to wear.

"Well, I better not be late," Lux said as he went into the bathroom to change.

The Imperial Palace, formerly the Jedi Temple, was a huge building. Lux still called it the Jedi Temple in his head but he dared not say is aloud as even the mere mention of the Jedi could get you in trouble. He looked around and saw most of the human men wearing the same clothing as him which was reassuring and the women were in a variety of dresses. At the top, security checked identification before you were allowed to proceed. The Palace was crawling with Stormtroopers and TIE Fighters flew overhead, guarding the Palace in case of a suicide ship.

"Identification please," a Stormtrooper asked. Lux handed him his identification card and the trooper swiped it through the main computer. A 'ding' was heard and the Stormtrooper motioned him forward. "Enjoy yourself Senator."

Lux walked through the front doors and was immediately encountered with laughter and music. He walked towards the ball room which was the biggest room in the entire Palace. It was maybe two hundred meters long and sixty meters wide. There was no way they could fit all the guests in here alone. There was also a buffet room, a terrace, and a sort of bar that guests were allowed access to.

Lux decided to stay in the ballroom as that was where most of the action would happen. The ballroom did not have the typical Imperial colors of gray and grey and decided to instead go for a more creative approach. It was a carpeted room with white walls and gold pillars on the walls every thirty meters or so. The pillars didn't stop at the ceiling, they crossed the ceiling, forming an archway in which in the center, large chandeliers were hung. Scattered around the room were various senators and their guests chatting in large groups and hidden behind them was the dance floor.

He walked through the crowd and spotted Bail Organa accompanied by his wife Breha. "Senator Bonteri," called Breha, "come chat with us!" Bail turned around upon hearing Lux's name and met Lux with a handshake. Lux bowed to Breha and kissed her hand as was the traditional greeting to women in Alderaan.

"Where's your date Bonteri?" Teased Bail.

"I figured I'd come here and charm someone into being my date," smiled Lux.

"Well I'm sure a handsome young man like you won't have any trouble doing that," smiled Breha.

"Thank you Queen Organa. Where is the Emperor?" Asked Lux, deciding to change the subject. He hadn't spotted the leader and founder of the Empire, but he figured that since he had orchestrated this entire event, he would at least be present to oversee it.

"He is sitting at the throne over there," said Bail as he pointed towards the far side of the dance floor. A hooded figure sat in the throne, the figure was unmistakably Palpatine. The figure to the left of Palpatine was probably the most intimidating in the room.

"That Lord Vader scares me," Lux whispered, "I heard he killed Skywalker with ease." Anakin Skywalker was the most legendary of the Jedi, and Lux had served beside him during the Rebellion on Onderon during the Clone Wars. Skywalker was a very talented Jedi, and his death shocked the galaxy. They figured that if any Jedi were to survive, it would have been Skywalker. Skywalker was feared by the Separatists, and was the poster boy of the Republic war effort. It was rumored that when the temple was attacked, he was the last Jedi standing, and he put up the biggest fight against Vader.

"He did," answered Bail solemnly. Lux swore he saw Bail and Breha look at each other out of the corner of his eye but he paid no mind because from across the dance floor, the Emperor had stood up and everyone became silent.

"Senators, Military Officers, and Honorable Guests, welcome to the Imperial Palace. We are here to celebrate the end of the destructive Clone Wars. The end of the corrupt Republic and the evil Separatists, and the beginning of our prosperous Empire. I do hope you enjoy yourselves, for happiness is a core value of the Empire," said Palpatine, letting the speech sink in. "Continue as usual," he said before disappearing into the crowd of senators.

"Happiness is a core value?" Scoffed Breha, "Since when?"

"Be careful with what conversations you have," warned Bail, "Palpatine and Vader are roaming the crowd," he turned to Lux, "Breha and I are going to dance Lux, we will talk to you later."

Lux Bonteri watched Bail and Breha disappear onto the dance floor. He strode away from the dance floor and maneuvered himself through groups of people to try to find people he knew. He strode past the delegation from Rodia which had changed in recent weeks due to an uprising on the planet led by the former Senator. The Empire had made an example of the dissident to send a message to the Senate. His head was as of last week on display in the Senate building for all to see. The front doors were now avoided by as many people as possible.

He continued to walk through the crowd, somehow ending up back towards the dance floor. The room was so big that it was easy to get lost, make a turn and not even realize it.

"Senator Bonteri," called an icy voice from behind him. He turned and found himself face to face with the Emperor, wearing his typical hood and all black. Behind him was Lord Vader, who was instantly recognizable by his black mask and armor. Lord Vader was shrouded in mystery, but everyone could agree that he was a Jedi Killer. Vader's breathing was unnerving and a trademark reason for why you should avoid him.

"Your majesty," he bowed, "it is an honor to be invited to such a wonderful event." He felt slightly nervous being cornered by the Emperor and his enforcer but he figured if he handled it well and impressed the Emperor that could only benefit his planet.

"You have earned your invite Senator Bonteri. You helped me on the vote for the Core World Aid Act," the Emperor said and Lux resisted the urge to scowl. The Emperor would have passed it with or without the support of the Imperial Senate. He might as well vote for it because his vote was only a small political statement nowadays, "I suppose democracy is good in some aspects, it's can't be all bad Senator."

"It certainly isn't," Lux said, "but it is very inefficient and slow. Precisely why Onderon has a king," he quickly added. He did believe in democracy, but why tell the leader of an autocratic government that.

The Emperor's lip curled into an intimidating smile, "How is King Dendup? Has he been able to help your planet recover?"

"King Dendup has helped but we are working on a bill to ask for help for the Mid Rim," Lux answered, just noticing Vader's terrifying stare and now feeling even more nervous.

"I wish you the best of luck," said the Emperor sardonically before changing the subject. "Where is your date?"

"I didn't bring a date your majesty, I was hoping I'd find somebody to chat with," answered Lux, feeling foolish for letting the Emperor catch him without a date.

"I know a certain senator who just said the same thing to me. Entertain Lord Vader for a second, I will be right back," the Emperor said before walking back towards the dance floor.

Lux would have laughed out loud at the thought of chatting with Lord Vader. The Emperor's Enforcer was stone cold in body language and likely was annoyed at having to talk to a senator. There were an awkward couple of seconds where neither Vader nor Lux said anything and Lux couldn't stand it. The breathing was intimidating, and his stare was penetrating Lux's soul.

"Lord Vader," he began, hoping he wasn't pissing Vader off by talking to him, "I was reading in the daily Senate briefing about your campaigns in the Western Reaches. Three planets in a day is pretty impressive."

"Senator Bonteri if you are hoping to flatter me than know that I don't need pampering like some of my colleagues," Vader answered coolly all the while maintaining his intimidating breathing.

"Yes well," coughed Lux, now extremely uncomfortable, "I just figured I'd mention that."

"I can sense your curiosity regarding me," stated Vader eerily and Lux felt a strange sensation in his head, it felt like he wasn't the only one in his thoughts. It was somewhat violating to realize somebody else could access your brain. He forgot Vader was able to utilize the force, he didn't know how, but he forgot.

"You are shrouded in mystery Lord Vader," answered Lux bravely, "Forgive me, but the first time we ever heard about you was during the Jedi Rebellion. A warrior with your skill we Senators figured would have been notable during the Clone Wars but we never hear about you."

Vader's breathing was the only thing he heard for the next few seconds, seconds in which he feared for his life. "My origins are classified and will stay that way. I suggest you and the rest of the Senators stop speculating because none of them know anything about me, nor will you ever!" he snapped causing Lux to wince. Lux desperately wished he could crawl into a hole, and seeing the Emperor walking towards him was never so reassuring.

"My apologies Lord Vader. I will refrain from further speculation," Lux answered, somewhat shaken. Lord Vader was obviously not the right person to mess with, but this did reveal a clue as to his story. Lord Vader knew of his mysterious coming about as a hole in his story and there must have been something that happened to cause his emergence. It was no longer a game of 'who was Lord Vader?' It was now, 'who became Lord Vader?' Lux wouldn't pursue it though, he didn't need Vader wanting him dead.

"I see you two have been striking up conversation while I was gone," cackled Palpatine in his icy voice, returning with a female senator in tow. The female senator had brown hair, a slight tan, and rosy cheeks. She was very beautiful, but she, unlike Lux, seemed comfortable around the Emperor.

"Yes your majesty, nothing major, just small talk," Lux answered with a forced smile, failing to take his eyes off the new arrival. She was one of the more beautiful women he had ever seen, and he knew this was cliché, but she seemed like someone that maybe he could hang out with in the future.

"Good," answered Palpatine, turning to the woman, "this is Keida Terix, she's a Senator from Hosnian Prime. Keida, this is Lux Bonteri, Senator of Onderon." Lux recognized her now, she was pro-imperialist, which he couldn't blame her for being so because the Emperor treated her planet like a favorite child. Usually Lux didn't like pro-imperialists, but she didn't seem snobby or entitled, she seemed like she genuinely had her people's interests at heart, and this mildly surprised him.

"Pleased to meet you milady," Lux said, taking her hand and kissing it as he had Queen Organa's.

She smiled, "and you Senator Bonteri."

"Lord Vader and I have matters to attend to. Enjoy yourselves," said the Emperor and both Senators bowed as he left, Vader in tow. He hoped that his next encounter with Lord Vader would yield better results.

"So you're the senator from Onderon?" Keida asked turning to him, "I visited with my father when I was young. The lakes are beautiful!"

"Yeah, we're so fortunate the people care for them and maintain them. Very little government money goes towards preserving them because the public treats them like children," chuckled Lux as he thought of the monthly days dedicated to lake maintenance.

"We have some lakes on Hosnian Prime but they are mostly used to supply water to the cities and very rarely do people swim in them," she explained, moving a little closer to Lux. He didn't know if this was her idea of flirting, vocally she wasn't at all, but her body language said otherwise.

"I've never been to Hosnian Prime. I heard that the cities resemble Coruscant except they aren't as dirty and scummy," Lux said, deciding to face her completely and see what she made of it.

"Maybe you can visit sometime," she teased, "it's very beautiful during the winter." Question answered, she was already implying she wanted him to visit. Despite her political affiliations, he still liked her.

At that moment, dancing music came on and Lux smiled, "well shit, I don't have a dance partner."

"I don't either, if only there was someone who'd dance with me," she said slyly, and Lux outstretched his hand. She grabbed it and he led her towards the dance floor. The lights dimmed and the only source of light were the candles on the chandeliers and the tiny lights on the dance floor. It was enough light to see three meters around you.

When they found an open spot on the floor, he grabbed her waist with one hand, and grabbed her other hand with the other. She rested her hand on his shoulder and smiled up at him.

"I haven't seen you around the Senate, hang around with any senators I know?" She asked, her voice seemingly enhanced by the calm, happy music.

"I was friends with Senator Amidala for personal reasons before her death so naturally I'm good friends with Senator Organa and Senator Mothma's group," he said and he noticed her frown even when spinning her around.

"So you're basically in the group that saviors the Republic and loathes the Empire?" She said as he turned her back around.

"My father died in the Battle of Aagonar at the hands of Clone forces and my mother was killed when she spoke out in the Separatist Parliament. I certainly didn't like the Republic, but it was better than the Separatists and I have yet to decide how the Empire affects my planet. That group of senators took me in and proved to me that the Republic wasn't all corrupt and there were still good people working for it."

Even in the darkness he saw Keida's face seem to soften, "I'm sorry. I'm glad they are good people. What'd you do after your mother was killed?" She then winced, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that, it's too personal, you don't have to answer." And they switched to a less strenuous dance so they could talk easier.

"No, its fine," assured Lux, "I joined the Death Watch on Mandalore because they were after Count Dooku who had essentially ordered my mother's death. I got so sucked into their group that I lost my way, a Je-," he almost gasped realizing he nearly signed his death wish. Instinctively, he coughed to cover his mistake and continued, "A genuinely good member of Death Watch, a Republic spy, pointed me back towards my planet where the Republic set up an uprising and I fought alongside Saw Gerrera to liberate the planet." He refused to mention Steela Gerrera and bring up the memories. Even after two and a half years, he was still deeply hurt by her death.

"Saw Gerrera isn't exactly the Empire's favorite right now. The Empire is waging war against his Partisans which might I add, are the most successful insurgency to date."

"Saw was a close friend, but I will work with the Empire if it means peace on my planet and Imperial support for my people," explained Lux and an awkward silence began.

"I wish my life was that eventful," Keida finally said, "the bump in my life was when my mother died. She was a volunteer in the Republic Relief Group and she was killed when the Droid Army invaded Christophsis. The mission she was on was actually led by Bail Organa coincidentally."

"Is that why you don't like him?" Lux asked, hoping her political ideologies weren't rooted in a grudge.

"No, he was lucky to get out alive, I blame the Jedi for starting the war. So much propaganda about their heroism, the Emperor himself fell for the trap," she spat. Lux wanted to say she was wrong, but he valued his life. He knew she was wrong, and one day she would find out.

"Enough about this sad talk, how was your day today?" Lux asked hoping to uplift the mood.

"I spoke with the Chancellor of Hosnian Prime about possible ways to help the unemployed on my planet. In exchange for food, they could serve in the Stormtrooper Core, or if they are non-human, serve in the Imperial Labor Force. It's a good alternative to enslaving species and pissing off entire planets."

"That's one thing I'm not a fan of, slavery. I think it's a brilliant idea! The unemployment rate is very low on my planet but those that I have talked to said the worst part about it is not being able to feed themselves or their family."

Keida smiled, "well, we could always team up on this idea. We could bring this idea to the Emperor and once we have his blessing, we could pitch it to other senators to see if they want to join in."

"Sounds brilliant," Lux said as he nodded his head, "I could talk to my friends and you could talk to yours." Lux couldn't explain it but he and Keida just instantly clicked. Sure they had different ideas, but their loyalties lied with their people, not themselves. Not many people were about action anymore, it was mostly observing and pleasing the Emperor.

"Sounds good," said Keida, "Oh, I almost forgot. I'm having a party at my apartment and I'm wondering if you'd like to come." For the first time, he noticed her eyes were a beautiful shade of brown. They were glassy, and it was irresistible. He wanted to say no, wanted to not put himself in a position to not befriend nastier pro-imperial senators, but he couldn't. He couldn't refuse the invite.

"I'm sure I could clear my schedule," he said with a wink.

"Well I'm thinking we should leave now because I have to set up. That is assuming you want to come with me and not on your own?"

It was of course chivalrous and polite to accompany her to her apartment. He wasn't going to refuse and just stand around and do nothing. "I'll gladly help you set up!" exclaimed Lux and this time, it was her pulling him from the dance floor and to a speeder.

The wealth and power of Hosnian Prime was evident upon entering the apartment for two reasons. One, her apartment was located in _500 Republica_ , the most lavish and luxurious building on Coruscant. Most planets couldn't afford to lodge their senators here. Her floors were carpeted, with the insignia of Hosnian Prime at the center of the carpets. The windows allowed you to overlook the buildings around you and the lights extended as far as the eye could see. Artwork and statues were scattered around the room. It consisted of three large living rooms, a dining room, and a door which likely led to the kitchen. On top of that, a staircase which likely led to the personal quarters, servant quarters, and the restrooms. He had only been to _500 Republica_ once before, and it was when his mother was a Republic Senator long before the Clone Wars.

"What do you think of it?" Keida asked, noticing Lux's awed expression. She was smiling from ear to ear and Lux figured she was delighted by his facial expressions.

"I couldn't explain this even if I wanted to. This is so much better than my apartment," gasped Lux as she showed him the second living room which had a large Holoprojector mounted on the wall and a large bar where drinks were likely served.

The sound of a door opening reverberated throughout the apartment and a servant greeted them. She was wearing a black dress, had blonde hair, and a slightly crooked smile. She was older, most likely sixty, but her energy would have put her energetic aura made her seem far younger.

"Milady, who do I have the honor of meeting?" the servant asked.

"Senator Lux Bonteri," answered Keida giving Lux a smile as the servant bowed.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Senator." The servant said.

"Thank you for serving Senator Terix in this capacity. This party would not be possible without it," he said smoothly and the servant laughed.

"Senator, I think he's a keeper," the servant said as she turned back towards the kitchen. Lux was surprised that Keida didn't scoff, she simply turned to Lux and smiled.

"He certainly is," called Keida and she led him towards the bar to sit down. Drinks weren't being served yet, so they talked to pass the time.

"So this party," Lux stated nervously, "is there anybody who has a severe grudge against Organa and Mothma?"

"Not particularly, but they will ask why you associate with them. Obviously you don't want to talk about the political part so just go for the personal."

"What do you mean by political?" Asked Lux, unsure of when he told her he was with Organa's group completely.

"Oh please," snorted Keida, "I know you believe in what Organa says, and even if I don't agree with it, I still like you. Politics doesn't define anyone."

"I'm glad you think that Keida," Lux said, relieved that a great weight was taken off his shoulders. "I was at first cautious of you for your political beliefs. But when I first saw you, I didn't know your political beliefs and I thought you were really beautiful. Why should your beliefs change that? I'm glad I gave you a chance, and I hope you're glad you gave me a chance," Lux said. He blushed when he realized how corny that sounded, and how stupid he was for saying that. He shouldn't have opened up this soon. This whole thing felt rushed, but surprisingly neither of them seemed to want to slow down yet.

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard," beamed Keida.

The buzzer sounded and Keida jumped up and motioned for Lux to follow her. He got up and followed Keida to the door. She opened the door and escorted by a security guard, a group of senators greeted them. The Twi'lek he didn't recognize. He must have been the Imperial puppet they assigned to Ryloth. The other two were well known, Senator Aak of Malastare, a huge supporter of the increase in Clones during the Clone Wars. He supported the Empire, but his planet was starting to feel the effects of the Alien Discrimination. To his right, Senator Concorkill, a supporter of the Empire, his planet received heavy Imperial support after they sent their planetary military to the neighboring planet to crush the insurgency.

"Senator Terix, thank you very much for the invite," said Senator Aak, he then noticed Lux standing to the side, "and who might you be?"

"Senator Lux Bonteri of Onderon, pleased to meet you," he said with a slight bow.

"I'm Senator Aak, the senator to my right is Senator Concorkill, and the Twi'lek here is Senator Loth," Senator Aak said as he gestured to each senator.

"Aren't you friends with Senator Organa?" Senator Concorkill asked, obviously perplexed as to why Lux would be hanging out among them.

"Yes, Bail is a good friend," Lux said.

"How did you become friends with Bail Organa?" Asked Senator Aak

"He convinced me that not all Republic senators were corrupt. When I brought Onderon back into the Republic during the Clone Wars, his crew was there to welcome my planet and I back," he explained. Surprisingly, the senators understood.

"Bail is a good man, and even though we don't agree on many things, I would never wish anything bad on him," Senator Aak said, and Lux felt slightly more at home in this party now that he said that.

"I'm not sure if I can say the same," replied Senator Loth as he slowly walked towards the statue on the corner of the entrance hall and the first living room, "but, I'm new here, so what do I know." The Twi'lek reminded him of a serpent and how they were depicted in children's Holoprojector shows. The serpent was always evil, but was somewhat able to conceal it. They always had something up their sleeve and Lux had a bad feeling about him. This guy seemed to make his own allies uncomfortable based on how the other senators reacted.

"That guys arrogance is going to get him poisoned," Senator Concorkill hissed as the Senator disappeared around the corner, "He's already acting like he owns the Senate!"

"Wasn't he appointed as Ryloth's Senator by the Emperor?" Lux asked. If the Emperor appointed him, there was no way anybody would touch him. It'd be suicide.

The senators shifted uncomfortably before responding, "Well, yes," responded Senator Aak, "what's your point?"

"My point," Lux explained, "is that he is untouchable for now. He is using his period of invincibility to intimidate you guys."

The Senators nodded, "We must keep an eye on him," Senator Aak whispered, "Can we celebrate now?" It was evident that everyone wanted to put politics aside and just have fun. Tonight was not so much about the Empire, but more so about the importance of the continuation of life and prosperity.

 **If you made it this far, thanks for reading. This is the first story in a year that I am proud of and I hope you also like it. My writing style has definitely matured and I think reading Les Miserables had a profound impact on how I write Third Person Singular. I also think I improved my description of places and events though that will always be a work in progress.**

 **Let me know what you think of this story, shout out to Shadow Ninja 287 for messaging me a month back. This message, though not about my writing, helped me remember how much I loved writing stories. I have already started writing the next chapter and already have up to eight chapters planned so far! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
